


Dust Devil

by clarityhiding



Series: The Robin & the Bat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Tim Drake is a small pirate, Wayne Gala (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Jason finds a small pirate.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The Robin & the Bat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Dust Devil

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pirates prompt of JayTim Week 2021.

The Halloween gala was in full-swing, not that Jason cared. Brucie was shmoozing and he wanted no part of that, so he'd slipped away into the crowd, vague thoughts of raiding the desert table before finding a quiet corner to pull out the book he'd smuggled in. Mostly, he liked being Bruce's son, but sometimes, like now, it was a real chore.

A sneeze distracted him from his careful perusal of treats. He wouldn't have thought anything of it, but then there was another, and another. Small, half-stifled ones that seemed to be from right beside him, though there was nothing there. Glancing around, he carefully knelt on the marble floor and lifted the table cloth to peek under. "You might want to find a better hiding place. Sounds like you have a dust allergy."

One bright blue eye blinked up at him, the other covered by an eyepatch as part of the kid's costume. "Don't have an allergy. It's just—really dusty!" He exploded into another flurry of sneezes.

Jason suppressed a grin. "C'mon. I know a better spot for hiding, one guaranteed dust-free. Was gonna keep it to myself, but." He held out a hand. "I can share."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.


End file.
